Fatal Attraction
by Chantedly
Summary: The Halliwells have a cousin, the beautiful but mysterious Kyra. Another witch in the family? And what about Chris, could it be a fatal attraction? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, maybe if I did I wouldn't be broke all the time (  
  
Summary: The Halliwell's have a cousin that they've never met, a cousin with magical powers that comes to stay with them and meets Chris..fatal attraction?  
  
"Phoebe! Piper!" Paige yelled over her shoulder as she stood holding the front door open. A stunning young woman, who looked about 19, had just told her that she was a cousin of the Halliwell sisters, surprising news to say the least. "What.oh..hi," Phoebe started and then faltered as she noticed the girl. "This is Kyra, our cousin," Paige said as Piper joined them, holding Wyatt on her hip. Both sisters looked from Paige to Kyra and back to Paige again. "You're very nervous, aren't you?" Phoebe asked the girl, having already picked up on her emotions; even though she didn't look nervous she felt nervous. Piper and Paige just glared at her, knowing how annoying it was to have an empath in the family. "Your son is adorable," Kyra said, speaking for the first time since introducing herself to Paige. She smiled at Piper and waved to Wyatt, who smiled back in return. Feeling that it was a pretty safe bet the girl didn't mean any harm if Wyatt liked her, Piper invited her in.  
Later that night the details were still a little murky. Apparently the girls had an aunt they didn't know about, their mother's older sister. Grams had more secrets than they thought. Kyra was sweet and quite striking, with waist-length honey blonde hair and brilliant green eyes, and she was a witch too. Her abilities included farsight, being able to see everything around her for about 5 miles. She could sense people moving and see through walls. However, it seemed like there was something she wasn't telling them. They called in Chris, who was probably off researching some demon for them to destroy. Chris stared at Kyra for a few minutes before orbing to see what the Elders had to say. When he came back he told them that she was indeed a cousin, but they didn't know who the girls father or grandfather was. She didn't have a record for good or evil so far either, which was very strange. "Okay, you can stay with us if you want," Piper announced to Kyra, who was sitting on the couch playing with Wyatt. "Really? That'd be wonderful!" she said enthusiastically. When she smiled she had a dimple, Chris noticed irrelevantly. Shaking his head as though to clear it he orbed out saying something about having to find out something. "How long has Chris been your whitelighter?" Kyra asked Paige as she showed her to the guest room. "Only for a few months," Paige told her. "Leo still comes around, Wyatt's father, but he's not our whitelighter anymore, since he's an Elder." "Oh. I see." They reached the room and that was the end of conversation for that night.  
  
The next morning Kyra was up early, having heard and felt Piper getting up. Sometime farsight was really a pain she decided as she got up, unable to go back to sleep. She ran her fingers through her thick hair, stretched and finally got out of bed. She changed into a pair of light jeans and a red tube top that showed off her nice figure. Piper spun around in surprise as Kyra entered the kitchen, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. She smiled good humoredly and Kyra shyly smiled back. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to having other people awake as early as I am," Piper apologized. "It's okay, I guess I'm just excited to be someplace new," Kyra said, eyeing the coffee. "Want some?" Piper offered. "That'd be wonderful."  
  
Later that day she was being shown around by Chris, the sisters were all too busy to that day, and she was having the time of her life. She had grown up in Boulder, Colorado, and thought the Golden Gate Bridge was beautiful and the California weather had been sunny ever since she had arrived. And Chris, he was really rather nice. A bit of a workaholic sometimes, but still nice and quite interesting. He had told her all about the Halliwell sisters and the Elders. Even though she was a witch she didn't know much about the magical world, kind of like Paige hadn't when she first arrived. And then he surprised her by orbing her around to Paris, showing her the Eiffel Tower and walking around with her. He spoke fluent French, a bit surprising before she remembered that he was a whitelighter and they had strange powers. By the time they got back to the Halliwell Manor she was exhausted and fell asleep on her bed. She was woken up by three pairs of brown eyes watching her from the doorway. She yawned and sat up. "I'm sorry, I was really tired and I guess I just fell asleep," she apologized. Paige was going to see Richard that night, a friend of hers or boyfriend or something, and Piper was going out too, leaving Wyatt with Leo again. That left Phoebe, whose boyfriend was in Hong Kong, and Kyra. They decided they'd head down to P3 for some fun and dancing. At the last minute Chris decided to join them, which surprised Phoebe a great deal. Maybe Chris did know how to have fun she decided. 


	2. Fatal Attraction Ch 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed, I'm waiting for a miracle I guess.  
  
Chapter Summary: Will there be some chemistry between Kyra and Chris? And what about Paige and Richard? The sisters find out some startling news regarding their newly acquired cousin.  
  
She wasn't old enough to drink, Phoebe knew, and she seriously disapproved as Kyra flirted mercilessly with the handsome young bartender and came back with a pina colada. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows. "Not likely," Kyra laughed, going to join Chris on the dance floor. So Chris did have a fun, wild side, he was actually quite a good dancer Phoebe noticed from across the floor. She was getting kind of bored and seriously considering leaving. She looked at her watch for what must have been the twentieth time in 5 minutes and finally grabbed her purse and went to tell Kyra she was leaving. Kyra decided to stay with Chris, who had promised to orb her home when she wanted to leave. Phoebe wasn't totally comfortable with the idea, but Chris was a whitelighter after all and Kyra was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She shrugged and left. How much trouble could the two of them really get into in one night?  
  
Paige was getting frustrated, Richard wouldn't stop talking about his dead fiancée. Really, enough was enough. Impulsively she kissed him and he pulled away at first, shocked at her sudden move. But then he decided to surrender to the pretty witch, after all, what harm could be done?  
  
And Piper was having the absolute worst time, her date was just plain boring. She struggled not to yawn and managed to escape for a few minutes, saying she needed to call and check on her son. What she really needed was to escape though, she thought sourly. Leo answered the phone and she still wasn't really used to hearing his voice, he was sure making the separation process difficult. His voice send shivers up and down her spine still. But he was an elder now and she couldn't change that, she just had to live with that. Like she was trying to do. If only her date wasn't so boring! Wyatt was fine, of course, but she still needed an excuse to go home. So she told her date that her son was sick and needed her, it's not like he would ever find out the truth.  
  
Walking in the front door she saw two people kissing on the couch but it was dark and she couldn't tell who it was. One of the people looked up and there were the blue sparkles of someone orbing and a startled Kyra was revealed when she flipped the lights on. Well well well, she thought. And the blue sparkles were probably Chris she decided. Kyra had only been there a day and had already changed everything. Piper just sighed and walked upstairs. If today was any indication of things to come she was really going to need all the sleep she could get.  
  
Smiling to herself and humming quietly, Kyra finally crawled into bed well after midnight. After Piper had left she had called Chris back and they had talked and made out into the early morning. And he was so nice. Unlike all the other men she had dated lately, a nice change. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't be woken up so early later though, between Chris and dancing she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard a loud crash downstairs..  
  
Okay, I need some ideas people, please R&R!!! 


	3. Love Means Betrayal Ch 3

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Charmed. Still.  
  
Note: Okay, so I think everyone agreed that I should tell a little about Kyra's past, so I decided to do a flashback because I think that'd be the best way to explain everything. Thanks for all the good ideas, I'll definitely use some of them. As long as I keep getting reviews I'll keep writing, so keep it up. (  
  
Chapter Summary: A flashback to the affair between Kyra's mother and father and the argument with Grams that tore the family apart.  
  
*Chapter 3: Love means Betrayal*  
  
"I forbid you to ever see him again!" Penny yelled at her daughter, Payton. "You can't forbid me to do anything," Payton responded quietly with ice cold anger. "He is no good for you! Your place is here, with me," Penny persisted, trying to regain the daughter she already knew she'd lost. "Not anymore." Penny watched with a broken heart as Payton walked out the door and out of her life forever. That is what love does to people, she thought sadly. Love is betrayal. That fight was only the last of many concerning Seth, Payton's warlock lover. Penny had been hunting down Seth after hearing of a number of mysterious deaths, innocents found dead in deserted alleyways, brutally murdered. But Payton had gotten there first and it had been love at first sight. Payton was too young to be in love, Penny had insisted time and time again, she was only 18, barely out of high school. Payton had been destined to bigger and better things than being with Seth; she was a witch of extraordinary powers. She could change the weather at will, if she was angry there would often be a thunderstorm, if she was sad there would be rain. Invisibility was also another of her powers, one inherited from her father, the father she had never known. But she was ready to throw away her future, just to spend one moment with Seth. His green eyes had enchanted her from the first, the same green eyes that his daughter was to have. And Seth loved Payton, it was a love of passionate intensity but also one of devastation. Seth could never suppress his dark side without relinquishing the powers he loved so much and Payton would never give in to the temptation of joining evil. It was a stormy affair, but one that kept them both coming back to each other. When Kyra was born, they were brought closer together by the bond of common love for the baby girl. Then one day Seth and Payton fought for the last time, he left for good and a week later Payton found out that he had been killed. Kyra was only 4, a pretty little girl that had the shiny gold hair of her mother and the brilliant green eyes of her father, as well as the good and evil of both. *End of Flashback*  
"So where's your mother now?" Paige asked Kyra as they ate lunch together at a tiny café.  
"She's dead," Kyra told her, struggling not to let tears fall from her brimming eyes. Her mother's death was too recent for her to think about it without feeling that devastating emptiness. "I'm sorry," Paige said sympathetically. She knew what it was like to lose parents; it was a horrible feeling, one that would never truly go away. The sky was starting to get a little cloudy, she hoped it wasn't going to rain.  
"Oh, sorry," Kyra said as Paige expressed her worry that it would rain. At the look of confusion on Paige's face she explained. "One of my powers, it was one of my mother's as well. I can influence the weather, but I haven't quite learned how to control my powers yet, so when I get emotional the weather changes." "Wow." Paige was impressed. There was a lot more to this girl than anyone knew, she thought. She smiled comfortingly. "When I first got my powers I had no idea what I was doing," she laughed. She soon had Kyra laughing too and the weather became sunny again. Paige was good at masking her worry though, if the girl had powers like this, what else was she capable of? And was she good or evil? 


	4. Part 2 Love Means Betrayal Ch 4

Disclaimer: Blah. I don't own Charmed, so you can't sue me : P  
  
Notes: Arsinuwin: Don't you want to know who Payton's father was? One of her powers comes from him. Hint, I listen to all my reader's ideas. You had a lot of amazing information, thanks. Freedra Kyes: You also had some cool ideas, that was the general direction I was heading. Thanks for the input ( Also, I'll probably do a lot of flashbacks because I think the story of Penny and Payton's father is interesting and the story of Seth and Payton should also be told.  
  
Chapter Summary: More about Penny and Payton's father, Kyra and Chris are having some problems already. Kyra tries to find out who kills her father and reveals some of her evil side.  
  
Chapter 4: Love Means Betrayal Part 2  
Love means betrayal. The words circled around and around Penny's head, refusing to let her find peace. First Jirad and now his daughter, would the people she loved ever stop betraying her? Jirad had left her all alone, pregnant, and oh so alone. He had claimed that he had work to do and that he couldn't stay with her. The truth was she loved him and he didn't love her enough to stay. She loved and she got betrayed. But she still had Patty, and Patty wouldn't betray her. At least she hoped so.  
She had met Jirad when he had saved both her and her innocent from a demon; he had later told her that he wasn't supposed to interfere, he had been on a different mission at the time. He had said a lot of things. Sometimes she found herself doubting him, despite his charm and obvious talent. He claimed to be a Vicarri warlock, he claimed to be good, but what good was there in leaving her alone to raise a baby? And then he had been killed, on a different mission in a different place. He hadn't even said good-bye. Payton didn't say good-bye either. Love means betrayal swirled around and around and around. *End of Flashback*  
"What do you mean you can't help me?" Chris asked Kyra, confused. "I'm not going to help you fight demons," Kyra remained adamant. "Like it or not, they're going to come after you. Especially with the Halliwells, they're like a demonic magnet. You're going to have to help sooner or later," he argued. "Then I guess it's going to be later," Kyra said. "I have to go. Bye." There was this peculiar swirling around her and then she was gone. What was that? Chris thought, worried. Kyra was more powerful than anyone realized. And where was she going? She'd been disappearing for hours at a time lately and no one knew where she had been going.  
"When are you going to kill them?" the Source asked Kyra, impatience was creeping into his voice. "Soon," Kyra assured Desron, the current Source. "I just want to find out a few things first." "Time is slipping away. You might be discovered soon. And what's going on with you and that Whitelighter?" "Nothing for you to worry about," she smiled, kissing him. Jealousy could be so attractive at times. After a moment she held out a hand to stop him. "Not now. I have to go, I've already been gone too long."  
  
"Will you be back soon?" Desron asked, trying not to admit that he didn't want her to leave again. Ever. But the Source had to remain invincible. He couldn't have any weaknesses and this lovely blonde was certainly a weakness. No need for anyone else to know that though. She swirled away, leaving him to plot the demise of the Charmed Ones.  
  
Please R&R, let me know what you want to know about. I think I'll do another flashback with Payton, but I'm not sure yet. 


	5. For the Moon Never Beams Ch 5

Disclaimer: *yawn* Yea, I don't own Charmed.  
  
Notes: Okay, in case anyone's confused, there are kind of 3 stories going on at once now. To summarize: Penny had an affair w/ a Vicarri Warlock (for more info read Arsinuwin's review) named Jirad and they had a daughter, Payton. Payton then met an evil warlock, Seth, and they had a daughter named Kyra. Now Kyra has gone to live w/ her Halliwell cousins after her mother's death but she has a secret agenda. There's also some chemistry between her and Chris but she's also in league w/ the Source. *Deep breath* I think that sums it up. If anyone has any questions, just ask.  
  
And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, I really appreciate your input.  
  
Chapter 5: "For the Moon Never Beams Without Bringing Me Dreams"  
  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes Of the beautiful Annabel Lee: And so all the night-tide, I lie down by the side Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride In her sephulcre by the sea- In her tomb by the side of the sea. -Edgar Allan Poe, from "Annabel Lee"  
  
*Flashback* Payton after Seth's Disappearance  
  
Tossing and turning Payton couldn't sleep again, another sleepless night. She stood up, wrapping her robe around her, trying to obtain some warmth from the chill air around her. It wasn't a chill of the body, but more a chill of the heart that bothered her so. Kyra was asleep in the next room, she had just checked on her a short while ago. The beautiful blonde was all she had left now, she thought with despair. Seth was gone. The words echoed throughout her mind, leaving emptiness and despair in their wake. True, they had argued, they had disagreed, but they also had loved with a love as boundless as the sea. She had left her family for him, he had betrayed the Source to be with her. And now that betrayal had earned him his death.  
On the other side of the world, Seth was no better off. He had faked his own death so that Payton and Kyra could finally be safe, he had led the Source away from them for one final time. It had hurt so much, knowing that he'd never see his beautiful wife again or his lovely daughter who has too young too know the depth of his love for her. But they were safe now, with him there would never be the same guarantee. Payton. He missed her so much, the way her soft blonde hair curled delicately at the ends, the way her bright blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. There was no one else like her, no one else could have made him give up his loyalty to the Source. She had been worth everything though, and now he was sacrificing his own pain for her and Kyra. Could he survive his pain though? Only time would tell.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kyra was having trouble falling asleep, her thoughts kept drifting back to her mother. She had arrived home too late, she had found her mother bleeding to death on the floor of their apartment and had been too late to save her. She was always too late. And her father, he had died too. She had been too young to know what was happening at the time, her mother had just said that he was gone forever. Even Payton couldn't mask her hurt though, as good as she was at pretending everything was okay, and that hurt had affected the tiny girl immensely. Now it was all Kyra could do from screaming, everything was just too much. Desron had promised to find out who had killed her father and then her mother, he had been helpful, but she knew he could never really care for her. It was just a matter of time before he turned against her, the most she could do was reassure him of her intent to kill the Charmed Ones. He claimed it was her grandmother, Penny, who had killed her father, but Penny was dead and now the Charmed Ones would receive her full vengeance. The only problem was her reluctance to kill her own family members, they were all she had left. But she had promised Desron and betraying Desron was a mistake nobody lived to regret. She wasn't about to become another victim. She finally forced herself to sleep, using her powers of mind control.  
*She was running away, looking back over her shoulder, running running running. Away from a dark, menacing figure. And he was going to get her unless he kept running running running. Don't! She screamed, trying to get away as the distance between them closed. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground harshly. Don't!!!!* 


	6. Faery Lands Forlorn Ch 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. So there. Try to sue me now! Or not.  
  
Thank for all the reviews.and sorry for keeping everyone waiting, I was enjoying the great outdoors for a few days.  
  
Chapter 6: Faery Lands Forlorn  
Kyra woke up from her nightmare in a cold sweat, trying to steady her frantic breathing. The nightmare had been so vivid. And she was scared, again. Just when she thought she had everything under control, he would come after her again. She just wondered when he'd finally leave her alone, he'd lost and the sooner he admitted it the better off she'd be. But he never gave up. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. Then she got up and hurriedly changed her clothes, hmmm.black leather pants and a red tank should work, she thought. She didn't want Desron to know how worried she really was. She quietly walked down to the hall to the bathroom where she washed the sweat off her skin and brushed her beautiful hair. Then she turned off the light and "spun" to Desron.  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, witch?" he asked. "I want him destroyed," she said simply, it was a long-standing argument. Desron wouldn't vanquish Jurt, the demon that controlled the faery lands. She had visited once, long ago, it had been a mistake, really. Just a blunder. She had gotten trapped in the faery lands and Jurt didn't want her to leave. She could still remember him chasing her through those spectacular forests and now he was even chasing her through the dreamscape, another land he could enter with ease. "He's a council member," Desron reminded her. "I don't care!" Kyra yelled, finally letting her anger go. "He won't leave me alone and I'm tired of always having to look behind my back. If you won't do it, I will." "Fine. I can't, you already know that. He's not particularly important to me, if that's what you're asking. I'm sure the Charmed Ones will help you, it should be no problem." "Thank you," she said, her sweet, innocent smile contrasted with her inviting emerald eyes and he decided to take that invitation.  
  
It wasn't until nearly dawn that Kyra spun back to her bedroom. She hurriedly changed back into her pajamas and was asleep almost instantly. However, a few short hours later Paige was knocking on her door with a cup of coffee. "Thank you. This is heavenly," Kyra smiled warmly at her considerate cousin. She was truly grateful, she had only gotten those few short hours of sleep. "So, any plans for today?" "Actually, I wanted to ask you something," Kyra started shyly. "There's this demon, he controls the faery lands and he's been appearing in my dreams lately, and I was hoping that you could maybe help me vanquish him? With your sisters, of course. I don't think I'm strong enough to do it by myself." "That shouldn't be much of a problem, we can definitely look into it," Paige assured her, Kyra just looked so innocent and sweet, especially with that dimple. Kyra knew she had that affect on people, but she also knew looks could be deceiving. Paige left her to get dressed and then they got to work.  
  
After talking to Phoebe and Piper, who agreed to help later, Paige and Kyra set to work. They looked through the Book of Shadows and then looked around for the ingredients to make the vanquishing potion. They didn't have everything they needed, so they ended up going from store to store until they had almost everything they needed. The potion called for one strand of faery hair, that was going to be nearly impossible, Kyra thought bleakly. She would have to go back to faery. 


	7. Can't Be Perfect Ch 7

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm on chapter 7 now, and I don't own Charmed, and I'm getting this continued sense of déjà vu, saying this over and over again, lol.  
  
Chapter Summary: Another Flashback, to when Jirad left Penny, and Kyra is forced to go back to faery for the last ingredient for their vanquishing potion.. Will she be able to confront her fears or will she vanish into the dreamscape forever?  
  
Chapter 7: Can't Be Perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand -Simple Plan, from Perfect  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tears streamed quietly down Penny's face as she listened to the words she didn't want to hear. Jirad tipped her face up gently so he could look into her depthless eyes. "I have to go. I can't stay here, I can't belong to just you. There are people out there that need me, innocents that I have to save, I owe it to them," Jirad tried to explain, knowing she could never understand. She looked so beautiful, he wanted to kiss away her tears, kiss away all her worries, and the bitterness he knew would follow his departure. But to give in would be defeat and he couldn't face defeat, not after all his years of doing exactly what he thought was right. Instead, he kissed her forehead and left.  
Jirad knew he would never go back, his love for Penny and Payton was too strong, it would overwhelm him and he wouldn't be able to protect the innocent anymore. It was too much to handle even now, he wished he could do nothing but hold Penny and Payton for all of time, but he was sworn to protect the innocent and he couldn't go back now. They would learn to live without him, even if he would never stop missing them and yearning for them with every fiber of his being. It was better this way, he kept telling himself, praying that it was true.  
Penny knew he had to leave, she knew he loved her, she knew she would've done the same thing. And she knew he had left her. She couldn't force herself to understand, to comprehend the words he had said. She was a survivor though, she had survived before and she would continue to do so, she had to be there for her daughter. *End of Flashback*  
  
"I'll go," Kyra told Paige resolutely.  
"Are you sure? I could go, it'd be safer," Paige offered.  
"It's something I just have to do, Paige, and I know how to get there. Besides, I have to face my fears, right?" Paige just hoped she was right. After only a few weeks she loved her cousin and would do anything to protect the sweet young woman she seemed to be. If she insisted though, she knew she would have to give in. Without another word, Kyra spun away.  
  
Chris just stared into Kyra's iced-over green eyes, unable to tell her how he felt. He knew she was bad for him, that she wasn't everything he and everyone else thought she was. He also knew he loved her, with a love that she alone had provoked. He wasn't sure if he could survive if she were to leave. Only a few weeks and he was her willing slave and she knew it.  
"I have to go." She hid her emotions well, he thought. She stood perfectly still as she looked up at him. Chris was everything Desron wasn't. He was dependable, he wasn't the control freak Desron had learned to become. He was a whitelighter and everything that meant.  
"Be careful," he told her quietly, stealing a last kiss from her before she left him alone with only his thoughts for company.  
  
Her last stop was Desron's Manhattan flat. He blinked to the Underworld for business but he preferred New York, as un-demonic as that seemed to some. Kyra appeared in front of him. Used to her unannounced appearances he didn't even blink. Instead he smiled sadistically and kissed her, on the lips Chris had just kissed seconds before. He managed to thaw her out a bit more, but she stopped him before he could get too carried away. "I'm leaving," she told him. "Faery?" he questioned. "Yea." "Okay," he would miss her if she didn't come back, but there were others like her. Well, not quite like her, but maybe close enough.  
  
Kyra's relationship with Desron was meaningless in such a way that it had much more meaning than either wanted to believe. Kyra knew she was just another fling in the Source's career, another source of power, but she loved him in her own way. Just as he loved her, unknowing as he was. He had even forgotten about the other girls, the only one he wanted was Kyra. Yet he didn't even realize how much she'd become to him, it wasn't love, demons weren't capable of love. But it was something.  
  
Last stop, Kyra thought, spinning into Faery armed only with her determination and formidable powers. She hoped it wouldn't be the last stop she'd ever make.  
  
So, what do you think should happen in Faery? I'd love some ideas.. 


End file.
